Uma reunião em família
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Vegeta e Tarble se veem em outro lugar, completamente diferente da Terra. Ali, eles terão um reencontro com suas origens e com o passado, mas... Nem sempre os reencontros são agradáveis... Vegeta e Tarble que o digam!
1. Desaparecimentos misteriosos

**Uma reunião em família**

_**Sinopse:**__Vegeta e Tarble se veem em outro lugar, completamente diferente da Terra. Ali, eles terão um reencontro com suas origens e com o passado, mas... Nem sempre os reencontros são agradáveis... Vegeta e Tarble que o digam!_

_**Notas iniciais:**__Os personagens de Dragon Ball não me pertencem, mas sim ao Akira Toriyama. Apenas a história é minha. Nada de plágio! Se alguém plagiar minha fic, farei questão de denunciar o plagiador e ajudar a bani-lo de qualquer site de fanfics!_

_Bom... Esta fanfic eu a havia iniciado há mais ou menos um ano, mas nunca cheguei a postá-la. Na verdade, estou postando por sugestão da Sally-Yagami. Na época, tive uma ligeira inspiração da fanfic "Um pesadelo para Vegeta", da Misuho-Tita. Mas já aviso que NÃO copiei nada de lá, só "peguei emprestada" a ideia de um reencontro entre Vegeta e o pai. A minha fic se passa na Fase Z, enquanto que a fic da Tita já é na linha de tempo de Dragon Ball GT. Cada uma tem um rumo completamente diferente da outra._

_Ok, dados alguns esclarecimentos, vamos à história!_

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: Desaparecimentos misteriosos<strong>

31 de outubro. Halloween. O dia em que os mortos ficavam em polvorosa no Outro Mundo, principalmente no inferno. A cada cinquenta anos, um portal se abria misteriosamente, dando a chance de mortos maus saírem para vagar na Terra, não importava de qual galáxia eram.

E o ano de 776 era justamente o ano em que esse portal surgiria. Poucos na Terra viram algum morto desse tipo vagando por aí. Mas existia quem contava ter visto coisas do gênero.

E, claro, lá no inferno já existiam muitos "interessados" em passar por tal portal. Quem conseguisse ficar na Terra até o amanhecer – hora em que o portal se fechava – teria a oportunidade de ganhar vida novamente e aterrorizar suas vítimas. E, como "interessados", leia-se principalmente aqueles que foram derrotados por algum guerreiro Z em alguma ocasião, e que buscavam algum tipo de vingança.

Para isso, valia tudo. Até as alianças.

E ali uma já fora formada, em meio a uma maligna fumaça negra e raios vermelhos, tendo como som de fundo um urro selvagem e assustador.

Outro Halloween.

Odiava esse dia. Sempre odiara. Detestava fantasias, detestava a distribuição de doces, detestava "gostosuras ou travessuras"... Enfim, detestava tudo isso e mais um pouco. Principalmente, porque sempre pagava mico.

Antes mesmo de anoitecer, já ficava de cara amarrada.

No último ano, Vegeta tivera que passar por um senhor teste de paciência, aturando moleques catarrentos que pediam doces, quase acertando os saquinhos na sua cara. E tudo isso, com uma fantasia ridícula de vampiro, com direito até mesmo a uma incômoda dentadura e um par de olheiras horrorosas.

Temia um mico pior este ano. E temia que mais alguém pagasse junto com ele. Esse alguém, que mal conhecia os costumes terráqueos, era seu irmão Tarble. E não queria que seu irmão caçula passasse por isso, muito menos que o visse passar por isso.

De repente, quase foi atropelado por um... "Mini Mirai Trunks"...?

- TRUNKS, PARA JÁ COM ESSA CORRERIA! – Vegeta esbravejou por instinto.

O "Trunks do futuro em miniatura" logo estacou. Sabia que, se desobedecesse, teria castigo: poderia ficar um bom tempo sem brincar com seu amigo Goten. Para ele, era um dos piores castigos a ser aplicado em uma criança.

- Tá... Tá bom, papai... Você é quem manda! – respondeu.

- Ótimo. E de onde você tirou essa roupa?

- Foi a mamãe que arrumou pra mim, porque...

- ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! VOU TE PEGAR, TRUNKS! – era a voz animada de Goten, que corria feito louco para alcançar o amigo.

- Para, Goten, para! – o amigo gesticulou, fazendo-o parar a tempo.

- Não é justo! – o filho de Goku, fantasiado de dinossauro, fez um bico. – Acabou com a brincadeira de "pega-pega", que tava tão boa...

- Se querem brincar de "pega-pega", brinquem lá fora! – Vegeta disse. – Não quero ouvir a Bulma enchendo a minha paciência por causa de vocês!

- Sim, senhor! – os dois garotos bateram continência e saíram dando risinhos abafados.

Foi ao quarto, a fim de encontrar Bulma. Já iria deixar bem claro que não queria usar fantasia alguma, fosse de vampiro ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas...

- Ah, oi, Vegeta... – Bulma disse. – Acho que te devo aquela do ano passado.

- Como assim?

- Não vou te chantagear pra vestir uma fantasia, então pode relaxar... – sorriu. – Pode ficar com a mesma roupa de sempre!

O saiyajin logo pôs a mão sobre a testa dela. Para dizer aquilo, só poderia ter febre mesmo.

- Eu tô bem, Vegeta... Não precisa agir assim. Só acho que seria melhor te ver de bom humor de vez em quando. Até porque você não precisa se fantasiar pra ser assustador...

- Se era pra me fazer rir, pode parar... Isso não teve graça.

* * *

><p>Trunks estava no seu quarto se preparando para sair com Goten, quando ouviu alguns passos no corredor.<p>

- Ah, mamãe... – ele disse sem se virar e sem se preocupar em sentir alguma presença. – Avisa pro Goten que já tô descendo, por favor?

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta. O garoto de dez anos se virou e tomou um susto. O que estava ali diante dele não era a sua mãe. Era uma criatura horrorosa com forma humanoide e em adiantado estado de decomposição. Sem contar que tal ser usava armadura.

- Q-Quem é você...? – Trunks perguntou ainda surpreendido. – E como entrou aqui?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Blergh... – o garoto tapou o nariz. – Como você fede!

Nem deu tempo pra mais nada. Apesar de não sentir ki algum, ele foi atacado pela criatura, que conseguiu deixá-lo desacordado com apenas um golpe.

No entanto, ele não seria o único a sofrer tal ataque.

* * *

><p>- Bulma! Gure! – Chi Chi as procurava pelos corredores da grande mansão amarela. – Onde vocês estão?<p>

Chi Chi acabara de chegar, acompanhando Gohan e Goku, antes que Goten saísse com Trunks, a fim de dar seus conselhos de mãe para o filho caçula. No entanto, não encontrara nenhuma das duas, apenas os pais de Bulma, que lhe disseram que provavelmente ela e a cunhada haviam saído.

Mas sentiu algo estranho no ar... Seguido de um arrepio. Por quê? Nem ela sabia.

Saiu de lá e foi ao encontro do marido, que a esperava lá fora.

- Goku – ela disse assim que o avistou. – Eu acho que há alguma coisa errada por aqui. Consegue sentir o ki da Bulma e da Gure?

- Por quê?

- Acho muito estranho... Os pais da Bulma disseram que ela e a Gure poderiam ter saído, mas só estão eles aí em casa... Nem mesmo o Trunks veio atrás do Goten...

- Tudo bem, vou procurar.

Goku se concentrou um pouco, a fim de encontrar algum ki. No entanto, teve uma constatação preocupante.

- Chi Chi, você tem razão. – disse. – Tem algo muito estranho aqui. Não consigo sentir nenhum ki das duas. E o mais estranho é que não consigo sentir nem mesmo os kis do Trunks, do Tarble e muito menos o do Vegeta.

- Goku! – Kulilin chegou. – Se prepara... Tá vindo um exército de zumbis pra cá!

- É verdade! – Yamcha chegou, seguido de Gohan e Videl, fantasiados de Grande Saiyaman I e II. – E não são poucos, viu?


	2. Volta às origens

**Uma reunião em família**

**Parte 2: Volta às origens**

- O que... Aconteceu... Aqui...?

Tarble voltava à consciência e se levantava do solo árido onde estava caído. Assim que se pôs de pé, viu seu irmão a alguns passos de distância de onde estava. Sem contar que tinha a sensação de que já conhecia aquele lugar.

Mas não era o único a ter aquela sensação.

Vegeta olhava para todo o ambiente ao seu redor e não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Será que aquilo existia de fato?

- Não... Isso só pode ser uma ilusão...!

- O que houve, Vegeta?

- Você acreditaria... Se eu dissesse que estamos no planeta Vegeta?

Tarble ficou atônito. Como estariam no planeta Vegeta, se ele fora destruído há quase quarenta anos?

- Alguém nos trouxe pra cá. – ele prosseguiu. – E isso provavelmente deve ser uma ilusão criada por alguém, e...

De repente, sentiu algo. Eram kis conhecidos e facilmente reconhecíveis. Logo seu rosto assumiu uma expressão tensa.

- O que houve? – Tarble perguntou.

- Não somos apenas nós que estamos aqui. Alguém está aprontando alguma com a gente! A Bulma, o Trunks e a Gure estão por aqui!

- O... O quê...?

- Eu desconfio que alguém esteja por trás disso.

Vegeta desconfiava, mas não fazia a mínima ideia de quem seria capaz de fazer tal coisa. No entanto, ele estava disposto a descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo. Custasse o que custasse.

E isso não seria fácil, pois de repente estranhos seres surgiram do chão e cercaram os dois saiyajins. Eram de aparência horripilante, em avançado estado de decomposição. Peles rasgadas, com fibras de músculos expostas, bem como em alguns lugares era possível ver os seus ossos. Tinham as faces deformadas, presença parcial ou total de cabelos negros, como qualquer saiyajin puro possuía.

Eram zumbis, que se aglomeravam em volta dos dois irmãos.

- E eu pensava que isso só existia em filmes idiotas de terráqueos... – ironizou o mais velho.

Tarble ligou o rastreador, a fim de avaliar o poder de luta dos adversários recém-surgidos. Mas Vegeta o advertiu:

- Não perca seu tempo com isso, Tarble. Eles estão mortos, não têm poder de luta.

- E... Vai ser difícil lutar agora, não acha?

- Já passei por isso antes. – o saiyajin mais velho sorriu, recordando-se dos combates contra os androides.

Os dois foram direto ao combate contra os zumbis, derrotando um por um. No entanto, eram muitos a serem destruídos. Muitos mesmo, que não estavam nem um pouco dispostos a dar refresco a eles.

Foram golpes distribuídos a torto e a direito, por todos os lados. E os zumbis não acabavam, ao contrário da paciência de Vegeta, que decidiu disparar rajadas de ki para pulverizar todos de uma vez. Tudo isso, diante dos olhos surpresos de seu irmão caçula.

Vegeta saiu correndo, rumo ao local de onde sentia os kis de Bulma e dos outros, seguido por Tarble. Ambos resolveram não voar, visto que o desprendimento de mais ki poderia chamar a atenção de alguém, com ou sem rastreador. Nada daquilo que estavam vivenciando parecia fazer algum sentido, mas era bom não arriscar.

Depois de um bom tempo correndo, chegaram a uma construção imponente. Era, talvez, a maior daquela área, ou, quem sabe, até mesmo do planeta. E, logo de cara, reconheceram o lugar.

Era o antigo lar dos dois irmãos. O palácio real, onde nasceram e viveram até as vésperas do fatídico dia em que o planeta fora destruído. Apesar da imponência, o grande palácio tinha algo estranho. Por essa razão, Vegeta e Tarble tinham um mau pressentimento.

Foi quando o guerreiro Z sentiu um ki... Saiyajin. E estranhamente familiar, apesar de ter um padrão ligeiramente diferente dos kis saiyajins que conhecia. No entanto, o rastreador de Tarble acusava algo em que ele simplesmente se recusava a acreditar:

- Mas... – ele murmurou. – Será possível...?

- O que houve? – Vegeta perguntou.

- Nada... Eu acho. Pode ser que o meu rastreador tenha cometido uma falha.

Os dois príncipes decidiram ter ainda mais cautela, à medida que se aproximavam da sala do trono. Ambos ainda possuíam aquela sensação estranha de que algo poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Porém, como era típico da família real, eles não retrocederam e adentraram a ampla sala do trono.

Uma voz grave e sarcástica soou, gelando as espinhas dos dois irmãos:

- Enfim, a família agora está reunida, não é mesmo... Vegeta e Tarble...?

* * *

><p>- Caramba, pessoal...! – Goku exclamou impressionado, enquanto golpeava alguns zumbis que tentavam atacá-lo. – Vocês não estavam brincando...!<p>

Goku, Gohan, Videl, Yamcha, Goten e Kulilin combatiam com tudo os zumbis invasores, que surgiam aos montes na cidade. Mas a turma não tinha refresco, eles apareciam sem parar.

Um detalhe curioso era que esses zumbis tinham uma força sobre-humana, embora não fosse possível sentir nenhum ki proveniente de tais criaturas. Quando puderam, enfim, respirar, notaram outra coisa:

- Vocês repararam numa coisa? – Gohan perguntou. – Que esses zumbis usam armadura saiyajin?

- Tem razão, Gohan. – Yamcha concordou.

- É mesmo. – Kulilin também confirmou. – Será que teria algo a ver com o sumiço de Vegeta e os outros?

- Talvez. – Goku opinou. – E sem contar que é estranho só sumir a família do Vegeta.

- Além do próprio. – completou o baixinho.

- Será que sou o único a não conseguir sentir o ki do Vegeta e dos outros?

- Não, Goku. – Yamcha respondeu. – Eu também não consigo sentir a presença dele. E olha que é bem fácil, por ele ser um Super Saiyajin.

De repente, alguém apareceu do nada, diante dos guerreiros Z. Era Kibitoshin.

- Goku – disse sem rodeios. – Precisamos da sua ajuda!


	3. Reencontro nada agradável

**Uma reunião em família**

**Parte 3: Reencontro nada agradável**

- Goku – Kibitoshin disse sem rodeios ao chegar. – Precisamos da sua ajuda!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o saiyajin.

- Hoje o inferno está em polvorosa, porque um portal misterioso se abriu para o mundo dos vivos, coisa que só acontece a cada cinquenta anos. E, quando isso acontece, quem consegue sair e ficar no mundo dos vivos até a meia-noite, tem a chance de ser revivido. E isso significa que seres poderosos podem voltar a aterrorizar por aqui.

- Como o Cell? – Gohan perguntou.

- Sim, Gohan. – Kibitoshin respondeu. – Mas ele não escapou.

- Menos mau. – Kulilin disse aliviado.

- Não penso assim, senhor Kulilin. Até porque desta vez, saíram **dois** mortos pelo portal, segundo me disse Enma Daioh. E um deles nós conhecemos muito bem.

- E quem seria? – Piccolo chegou perguntando, já que havia ouvido a conversa desde o início.

- O mago Babidi.

- Ba-Ba-Ba... Babidi...? – Kulilin estremeceu. – Esse cara me dá arrepios...!

- Pode ser que isso tenha alguma ligação com o sumiço de Vegeta e os outros. – Goku comentou.

- Mas por que Babidi colocaria o irmão do Vegeta no meio? – Piccolo questionou.

- Talvez tenha algo a ver com o outro morto que saiu do inferno. – Gohan conjeturou.

- Mas quem seria esse outro morto? – Kulilin perguntou.

- Ainda não sabemos, mas podemos investigar. – Kibitoshin disse.

Nisso, surgiram mais batalhões de zumbis para cercar os guerreiros Z. E, desta vez, pareciam ser mais numerosos do que antes.

- Goku, vá com o Kibitoshin. – o namekuseijin aconselhou. – Nós podemos aguentar aqui.

- Tudo bem. – o herói assentiu. – Se cuidem, então, pessoal!

Depois disso, ele desapareceu com Kibitoshin graças ao teletransporte. Iria ao além e procuraria descobrir tudo o que estava acontecendo. As peças do quebra-cabeça estavam apenas começando a se juntar.

* * *

><p>Os dois estavam atônitos frente à visão que estavam tendo naquele momento. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho... Ou um pesadelo.<p>

- Não pode ser...! – Vegeta, por fim, exclamou. – Não... Isso não é verdade...!

- E por que não seria verdade? – perguntou a voz grave.

O dono da voz grave saiu da penumbra a passos lentos e calmos, parecendo saborear aquele momento de estupefação dos dois irmãos. Quando, por fim, revelou a sua face, disse:

- Já fazia muito tempo que eu queria ter um reencontro desses... Com os meus dois filhos.

Tarble e Vegeta se entreolharam e novamente fixaram os olhos negros na figura que acabava de se revelar. Trajava o uniforme da família real e sua armadura tinha o brasão real. Tinha a pele bronzeada, cabelos, olhos e cavanhaque negros, cauda enrolada na cintura, além de usar rastreador e um grande colar.

- O... O nosso pai... – Tarble balbuciou. – Então o meu rastreador estava certo...!

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, e de muito mau gosto! – Vegeta disse. – Ele morreu, esqueceu?

Não restavam dúvidas de que estavam diante do rei Vegeta. E Tarble não podia evitar a comparação entre o pai e o irmão mais velho. A primeira coisa que notou, logo de cara, é que Vegeta, agora adulto, era à imagem e semelhança de seu pai. A diferença física residia apenas nos trajes e no rosto. Enquanto o pai usava armadura branca, uniforme escuro e o colar, o filho usava um traje azul-marinho – o mesmo da época em que lutou contra Majin Boo – luvas e botas brancas. E, enquanto o pai possuía cavanhaque e cauda, o filho tinha o rosto imberbe, e não possuía cauda.

Fora isso, um era quase um clone do outro.

Vegeta, ainda custando a acreditar, observou seu pai de cima a baixo. Ele era exatamente como em vida. A não ser por um detalhe bastante conhecido – e recente, além de perturbador.

Um sinal de "M" na testa do rei dos saiyajins.

Isso foi o bastante para gerar uma avalanche de _flashbacks_ em sua mente. Os _flashbacks_ se situavam, mais precisamente, nos acontecimentos em que estivera envolvido dois anos atrás.

Sim, era o exato momento em que se deixara ser possuído por aquele cretino feiticeiro chamado Babidi. Era e experiência mais estúpida e traumática que já havia se permitido vivenciar e que estava tentando apagar da sua memória para sempre.

A experiência de ter se tornado um Majin.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem das sensações que tivera quando passara por aquilo. Primeiro, a cabeça doía de forma insuportável, como se estivesse prestes a estourar. Era uma dor horrível, tão cruel, que ele se contorcera todo para suportá-la. Depois, seu sangue saiyajin corria furiosamente em suas veias, parecendo que sairia por cada poro de seu corpo. Enquanto isso, ouvia a voz irritante daquele inseto cretino na sua mente, tentando controlá-lo. Seu ki se expandia mais e mais, como se seu corpo não fosse suportar tamanha energia e estivesse prestes a explodir em mil pedacinhos.

Sem contar com a maldade adormecida no seu coração, que era despertada de uma vez e tomava conta de quase todo o seu ser.

A única coisa que prestou de tudo isso foi sua transformação em Super Saiyajin 2. O resto ele preferia esquecer de vez.

Recuperou-se do choque e procurou ordenar seus pensamentos. Enquanto isso, Tarble estudava a reação de seu irmão, além de observar melhor o ambiente em que estavam.

Porém, Vegeta logo se recompôs:

- Quer dizer que você não está só, não é mesmo... Papai?

Aquilo soava estranho para ele. Estava bem habituado a ouvir essa palavra "papai", mas não a pronunciá-la. Era, de fato, estranho pronunciá-la depois de tantos anos.

- Do que está falando, Vegeta? – perguntou o rei.

- Você não veio sozinho do mundo dos mortos.

- Tem razão. Eu não vim sozinho. Fiz uma aliança para isso.

- Então, o rei dos saiyajins é capaz de se rebaixar tanto para se aliar a um inseto feiticeiro chamado Babidi, não estou certo? – usou seu sarcasmo.

- Sim, a oferta dele me soou interessante.

- Que tipo de oferta aquele inseto te fez?

- Não se faça de bobo, Vegeta. – o rei sorriu com ironia. – Você sabe muito bem o que sempre me interessou...

Deu uma pausa, para depois finalizar:

- O poder.

- Mortos não têm esse tipo de ambição. – o príncipe Vegeta observou. – Por que você teria?

- Eu não acredito que você, que é tão perspicaz, ainda não percebeu o meu plano... Logo você, que é tão parecido comigo...

- Não se engane pela aparência.

- Que seja. Apenas quero retomar um antigo plano que o maldito Freeza interrompeu.

- Sei, sei... Ser o "Senhor do Universo"... Essa conversa já é velha!

- Pode ser, mas agora sem ele no meu caminho, as coisas serão mais fáceis. Após a meia-noite, começarei a reerguer a raça saiyajin. E também vou fazer uma... "Purificação".

- "Purificação"?


	4. As peças começam a se encaixar

**Uma reunião em família**

**Parte 4: As peças começam a se encaixar**

- "Purificação"? – Vegeta perguntou.

- Sim. – seu pai sorriu sadicamente. – E começarei pela minha própria família.

- Do que está falando? – Tarble perguntou, já pressentindo algo ruim.

- Vocês dois só me deram desgosto. – o rei já dizia com asco. – Vejam o que se tornaram! Uma grande vergonha para a família real! É impressionante ver a decadência de vocês!

- Isso tudo, só porque nos envolvemos com fêmeas que não são saiyajins? – Vegeta perguntou com falsa ingenuidade.

- Não apenas por isso. Mas também porque meus filhos são uns fracos imprestáveis.

- Quê? – Vegeta e Tarble se sentiram ofendidos.

- Os seres fortes não ligam para sentimentalismos idiotas. Os seres fortes não desenvolvem afeto por ninguém. Nem mesmo por seus próprios pais ou filhos. Eles não se deixam dominar por sentimentos. Os seres mais poderosos do universo não têm sentimentos. O que não é o caso de vocês, que traíram os princípios da nossa raça.

- Nunca ouvi tanta bobagem em uma fala só! – Vegeta disse ao pai.

- Tem certeza de que tudo o que eu disse não passa de bobagem? – o rei o questionou. – Eu estou morto, mas sei muito bem no que você se transformou durante todos esses anos.

Num estalar de dedos, o rei Vegeta mandou que dois zumbis trouxessem alguém.

- É esse tipo de nora que você me arranja? – perguntou ao filho mais velho.

A espinha de Vegeta logo gelou. Seu pai estava com alguém nas mãos. E esse alguém era Bulma, que, claro, se debatia para se livrar dos zumbis que a seguravam. O rei levantou o queixo da cientista, fazendo-a olhar para seu rosto.

- Não dá para negar que ela é bonita. Mas não deixa de ser fraca e inútil.

Bulma dirigia um olhar bastante desafiador ao seu "sogro", que se mostrou bastante incomodado com isso.

- E nem submissa ela é. Deveria ao menos domá-la.

- Me domar? – Bulma ficou indignada. – Que história é essa?

- Feche a sua boca, terráquea! – ele ameaçou agredi-la.

Uma bola de energia quase atingiu o rei, atrapalhando tal ato.

- Nem pense em fazer isso com a minha mulher! – Vegeta disse com veemência.

Bulma ficou com medo. Aquele saiyajin era assustador. Realmente assustador.

- Ora, ora... – disse o rei. – Quer dizer que agora o meu filho frio e calculista se importa com uma fêmea, que mal serve para procriar...

- Ei! – Bulma protestou. – Você me ofendeu!

Ela tentou se soltar dos zumbis, mas eles lhe apertaram ainda mais os pulsos, fazendo-a sentir dor. Vegeta logo se enfureceu, mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, alguém apareceu golpeando um dos zumbis.

- Deixa a minha mãe em paz! – era Trunks quem dizia.

- É assim que você cumprimenta seu avô? – o rei perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Você é muito mau pra ser meu avô. – o garoto disse. – Meu avô não machucaria a minha mãe. E nem falaria mal dela.

A expressão do rei Vegeta se tornava cada vez mais sádica. O olhar frio do rei dos saiyajins se tornava ainda mais penetrante do que as olheiras escuras deixavam.

Tarble teve um mau pressentimento. Algo ruim iria acontecer... E naquele exato instante!

- TRUNKS! – ele gritou. – NÃO ENFRENTA ELE, É MUITO PERIGOSO!

Advertência dada em vão ao sobrinho. O garoto já partira para cima do avô, já na forma Super Saiyajin. No entanto, não conseguiu dar nem mesmo um golpe. Acabou nocauteado num instante.

O que serviu apenas para Vegeta ficar ainda mais nervoso do que já estava.

"Maldição...", pensou, logo que viu Trunks ser nocauteado. "De onde ele tirou poder para derrotar um Super Saiyajin? Ele nunca se transformou em um!"

O rei pegou Trunks pela gola e o encarou. O garoto ainda estava consciente e encarou o avô com um olhar arrogante como o de seu pai.

- Mas que garoto malcriado... – disse. – Vou dar a você a verdadeira disciplina saiyajin. Seu pai já fez isso?

Trunks não tinha forças para reagir e logo perdeu a transformação, revelando a sua verdadeira aparência – os cabelos cor de lavanda e os olhos azuis – mas mantinha o olhar altivo e desafiador.

- Não, ele não fez isso... Mas, seja o que for ele nunca vai fazer!

- Oh, é mesmo? Como seu pai é relaxado... Se tornou tão complacente que nem disciplina um filho rebelde a respeitar o avô... Eu vou mostrar como eu disciplinei o seu pai!

Rei Vegeta apertou com força o punho e armou-o, a fim de desferir um potente soco contra o rosto do neto. Trunks fechou os olhos, já pronto a resistir àquele golpe. Porém, algo interrompeu a trajetória daquele soco.

Vegeta não permitira que seu filho fosse golpeado.

- Tarble! – chamou. – Tire o Trunks e a Bulma daqui. Preciso ensinar ao nosso pai que ele não deve interferir na educação do meu filho!

O rastreador de Tarble automaticamente acusou um forte aumento de energia vindo de seu irmão. Aquilo dispensava questionamentos de sua parte. Andou entre os zumbis já caídos no chão do palácio real, todos derrubados pelo príncipe mais velho, antes de surpreender seu pai.

"Sabia que Vegeta era poderoso, mas não tanto!", pensou.

- Bulma, Trunks – disse a mãe e filho. – Por favor, me sigam. Precisamos sair daqui e procurar um lugar seguro.

- Mas, tio Tarble, e o papai? – Trunks perguntou.

- Não se preocupe, Trunks – sorriu. – Seu pai é forte, você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

Assim que se viram a uma distância considerável, Tarble olhou para Vegeta, que soltou o punho do rei e limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca. A verdade é que, mesmo sendo rápido, não conseguira parar o golpe a tempo e tomara o soco no lugar do garoto e só depois de uma fração de segundos é que agarrara a mão do outro saiyajin.

De onde seu pai havia tirado tanta velocidade? Lembrava-se de que sempre diziam que ele, como sucessor direto do rei, poderia superá-lo. Aquele golpe que recebera no lugar de Trunks era tão potente quanto um golpe desferido por um Super Saiyajin.

Logo se lembrou do "M" na testa do Rei Vegeta. Seria possível que seu poder de luta aumentasse tanto. Recuou alguns passos, guardando uma distância considerável.

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?", Vegeta perguntou-se em pensamento, enquanto seu pai abria um sorriso bastante assustador.

Fosse lá o que fosse, o príncipe tinha apenas uma certeza: de que estava frente a frente com um problemão.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, no castelo de Enma Daioh, dois seres se materializaram instantaneamente – Kibitoshin e Goku. Evidentemente, o dono do castelo ficou surpreso com a visita, por dois motivos: primeiro, por Goku estar ali, mesmo vivo; segundo, por estar ali um Supremo Senhor Kaioh, o que não era muito comum.<p>

- Bom, é uma surpresa vê-los por aqui – disse o enorme dono do castelo, responsável por julgar os mortos. – Em que eu posso ajudar?

- Precisamos descobrir qual morto fugiu do inferno, além do mago Babidi. – Kibitoshin respondeu. – E também encontrar o portal para evitarmos que mais mortos fujam para o mundo dos vivos!

- Ah, sim... Compreendo. Vocês precisam mesmo descobrir onde está esse portal, mas creio que eu já saiba quem mais fugiu ao mundo dos vivos...

- Sabe? – Goku perguntou.

- Sim.

Enma pegou um grande e pesado livro antigo, onde folheou várias páginas, até encontrar uma em específico. Percorreu a dita página com o dedo, até que encontrou um nome.

- Aqui está. – disse ao saiyajin e ao Supremo Kaioh.

Os dois leram o nome ali escrito e se entreolharam. Ali estava uma peça importantíssima do quebra-cabeça que envolvia o desaparecimento de Vegeta e de sua família.

- Agora tudo começa a fazer sentido... – Kibitoshin murmurou.


	5. Uma luta inevitável

**Uma reunião em família**

**Parte 5: Uma luta inevitável**

Goku e Kibitoshin seguiram voando rumo ao Caminho da Serpente até certa altura, onde aterrissaram.

- Então, se pularmos do Caminho da Serpente, desceremos ao inferno?

- Sim. Uns anos atrás eu caí daqui, Kibitoshin.

- Então, vamos, Goku.

Os dois deram um salto por entre as nuvens alaranjadas e desceram vários metros, até tocarem o chão do local. Logo que chegaram, deram de cara com os dois ogros que eram os guardiões do local. Após uma rápida conversa, Goku e Kibitoshin souberam que havia algum evento anormal por ali, mas que os ogros não sabiam explicar, visto que um morto dali desaparecia a cada cinquenta anos.

E logo foi revelado que dessa vez havia desaparecido dois mortos dali. Os ogros eram ruins de memória para lembrarem os nomes de quem havia sumido, mas, em compensação, sabiam descrevê-los.

- Pois é – um deles disse. – Um deles parece uma barata com voz irritante e é um feiticeiro. Feio e chato pra caramba.

- E o outro? – Goku perguntou.

- Bem... Lembra quando teve aquela luta contra Majin Boo? Esse outro morto se parece muito com aquele baixinho de cabelo espetado que te ajudou na luta... Fora a barba.

- Baixinho de cabelo espetado... – o guerreiro colocava a cabeça pra funcionar. – Que me ajudou na luta contra Majin Boo...?

Goku raciocinou mais um pouquinho, até chegar à resposta:

- Ah, agora tudo faz sentido! O nome que estava lá no livro do senhor Enma Daioh era o do pai do Vegeta!

- Então, isso significa que pai e filho têm o mesmo nome, certo? – Kibitoshin questionou.

- Sim. Afinal, o planeta também tinha o mesmo nome.

- Mas... O que o pai do Vegeta iria querer com ele e o irmão?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta...

* * *

><p>Rei Vegeta apontou a mão, que carregava uma esfera de energia, para a direção para a qual Tarble, Trunks e Bulma haviam fugido. No entanto, não concretizou seu intento. Algo chamou a sua atenção: seu filho mais velho havia aumentado seu poder de luta de forma considerável.<p>

- Não me ignore, velho. – Vegeta disse asperamente. – Eu sou o seu adversário.

- Tem mesmo a coragem de enfrentar o próprio pai?

- Heh... – o príncipe sorriu com sarcasmo. – Mas é claro...! Sei que você está escondendo o seu verdadeiro poder.

- Parece que nada escapa à sua perspicácia, não é mesmo?

- Eu devia herdar algo que preste de meu pai, não?

- Rebelde como sempre...

Vegeta deu o sorriso mais sarcástico que poderia dar:

- Sempre vivi em rebeldia. Fui o único a não ser um fantoche daquele asqueroso do Freeza... Ao contrário de quase toda a raça saiyajin, que se deixou iludir por um manipulador que fazia tudo a seu bel-prazer.

- Foi um risco que a raça saiyajin deveria correr. Se não fosse a aliança com Freeza, certamente estaríamos em grande atraso. E eu sabia desse risco de sermos traídos.

- Como é?

- Eu esperava que você fosse competente o bastante para derrubar Freeza e tomar o lugar dele.

Vegeta não respondeu. Na verdade, não havia entendido a última frase proferida por seu pai.

- Já vi que não herdou tanta perspicácia assim de seu pai, não é, Vegeta? Eu tinha dois planos, caso Freeza decidisse nos trair. O "plano A" era eu mesmo tomar o poder dele. Mas logo eu calculei que, caso eu morresse, ele poderia querer te tutelar. A partir daí, se iniciava o "plano B", para retomar a supremacia da raça saiyajin. Na verdade, _você_ foi o "plano B" o tempo todo. Uma pena que tenha sido um completo fracasso.

- "Plano B"...? Eu era um "plano B"...? Então, você sabia que eu era um "rebelde" e que eu poderia trair aquele lagarto asqueroso, certo? Eu bem que gostaria de ter acabado com Freeza, mas é uma pena que não foi conforme seus planos. Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas o "plano B" aqui falhou.

- Eu sei disso. Mas ainda não me conformo de ver um príncipe ser superado e humilhado por um guerreiro de classe inferior! Até onde eu sei, a linhagem real deve ser superior!

- Até uns tempos atrás, eu também tinha esse discurso... Papai. – Vegeta ainda achava estranho demais pronunciar tal palavra. – Levei anos pra aprender da pior maneira que as coisas não funcionam assim. E que o Universo não gira em torno de mim.

- A convivência com seres inferiores deve ter corrompido seu cérebro, Vegeta...

O príncipe Vegeta deu um sorriso sarcástico:

- Acho que o seu é que foi corrompido e parou no tempo.

- Insolente...!

- Se você sabe tanta coisa a respeito de seus filhos, deveria saber que ainda sou considerado insolente. Que pai é esse que sabe tão pouco a respeito de suas crias? Até o imbecil do Kakarotto, que ficou longe de casa por sete anos, conhece os filhos dele melhor do que você conhece os seus.

- É melhor não me provocar, Vegeta, ou então...

- "Ou então", o quê? Não tenho medo de saber o seu real poder de luta. Se aquele inseto cretino do Babidi fez a você o mesmo que me fez, então posso deduzir que esse "M" na sua testa não está aí de enfeite.

- Tem razão... Isto aqui não está de enfeite... – o rei deu um sorriso maldosamente confiante. – Agora você verá de quem herdou seus poderes de Super Saiyajin!

Sem mais delongas, o rei dos saiyajins colocou-se em posição de luta, com os punhos fortemente cerrados. Respirou fundo e sorriu sarcasticamente para o filho, que manteve-se impassível. Este, por seu turno, somente observava, de braços cruzados, o aumento de poder de luta de seu pai, cujo corpo estava rodeado por uma aura clara. Em seguida, surgiram descargas elétricas de coloração vermelho-escarlate. Veias estufavam em seus músculos retesados, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos passavam de negros para verdes. Um urro selvagem e uma explosão de energia, acompanhada da mudança da cor dos cabelos negros para dourados selavam a transformação em Super Saiyajin, que acabava de ser concluída.

O príncipe Vegeta não se deixou abalar de momento. Perto de seus atuais poderes, a transformação de seu pai era quase que irrisória. Um Super Saiyajin comum não poderia vencer um Super Saiyajin Nível 2 quando em uso de seu pleno potencial.

Não poderia subestimar o poder de seu pai. Seria ridículo demais ele exibir um poder de luta tão baixo, após julgar-se tão "conhecedor" dos passos do filho.

- Pare de se exibir e mostre seu verdadeiro poder de luta, velho. Eu sei que você não tem só isso. Se eu herdei seu DNA, e o seu poder de Super Saiyajin, sei que tem mais do que isso.

- Como você sabe? – o rei ironizou.

- Não se faça de idiota. Se Babidi fez o mesmo que foi comigo, então seu poder de luta é maior. Não tem como isso passar só de uma bravata sua!

- Impressionante a sua capacidade de dedução, Vegeta...

Vegeta rosnou ao mesmo tempo em que se transformava diretamente em Super Saiyajin 2:

- Feche a sua maldita boca e lute com todo o seu poder...!

Os olhos verdes de ambos se encararam detidamente. Em ambos, era possível ver a furiosa chama do instinto de luta saiyajin começar a arder mais intensamente.

O embate entre pai e filho seria – e era – iminente. Era só questão de tempo para um deles fazer o primeiro movimento.


End file.
